CLOSER
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Benci? Ya, tentu saja. Pemuda pirang itu 'sangat membenci' pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Demi apapun, ia rela agar manusia yang ia anggap rival itu musnah dari muka bumi ini. Tetapi, seperti yang sering dikatakan oleh khalayak umum: rasa benci hanya akan menambah rasa suka. Jadi, Naruto, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?


** CLOSER**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUNARU**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, NON-BAKU, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini berlangsung seperti biasa.

Dimulai dengan terlambat pergi ke sekolah karena keracunan susu basi yang memaksa Naruto harus bolak-balik masuk toilet. Dilanjutkan mendengar ceramah dari kepala sekolah berdada besar dengan body aduhai karena keterlambatannya, disusul hukuman membersihkan toilet selama seminggu sepulang sekolah.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ada masalah dengan hukuman ataupun ceramah yang diberikan wanita itu. Berhubung hal itu ia terima setiap hari jadi…yups! dia sudah kebal dengan hukuman. Yang menyiksa justru saat berhadapan dengan sang kepala sekolah. O my got! Tak adakah yang mengajarinya tentang pornografi?

Meskipun Naruto masih berumur 16 tahun, tapi ia merupakan pelanggan setia majalah Playboy, film bokep dan video asusila lain yang sudah dipastikan berating MA. Sekarang ditambah harus melihat belahan dada yang cukup rendah itu setiap hari?! Itu ujian terberat sepanjang masa!

Kalau saja dia bukan pria sejati, sudah di biiip lalu biiipp dan biiip tubuh sintalnya itu!

Godaan perusak iman memang susah sekali ditangkal. Bukan berarti dia keberatan, tapi setiap hari? Mana tahaaannnn.

Oke, lupakan itu.

Aktivitas normal Naruto berikutnya adalah duduk manis didalam kelas, sembari menunggu Kakashi sensei yang hobi sekali terlambat. Untuk yang satu ini dia tidak akan mengeluh. Karena semakin terlambat pria berambut perak itu, semakin banyak waktu luang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk merayu Sakura.

Ya, Sakura.

Gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang telah menawan hatinya sejak lama. Singkirkan sifatnya yang sedikit galak, dan beringas, dan mudah ngamuk, dan punya tenaga monster, maka kau akan mendapati ia sebagai figure yang cukup…bersahaja?

Uhuk! rasanya itu bukan kata yang tepat. Tapi sudahlah. Apalah arti sebuah 'kata' saat kau sedang jatuh cinta.

Satu hal yang pasti: dia sempurna.

Lagipula Sakura sangat pintar. Tidak sepintar Shikamaru tentu saja, tapi tetap saja dia lebih pintar dari Naruto. Dan itu merupakan nilai tambah yang patut diperhitungkan. Setidaknya kelangsungan keturunannya akan terjamin.

Zaman sekarang orang pintar yang berkuasa man.

Hanya saja ada satu masalah: Uchiha Sasuke.

Si brengsek sialan menyebalkan tidak tahu diri bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak pernah mau meninggalkanku sendiri.

Menyebalkan.

Tak bisakah dia membiarkan pasangan muda dimabuk cinta ini sendiri?

Ehem…mungkin terlalu cepat menyebut dirinya dan Sakura sebagai pasangan. Tapi, ayolah. Beri si jomblo ini kesempatan mengeluarkan pesonanya secara maksimal.

Mereka mungkin telah saling mengenal sejak duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Naruto yang saat itu masih polos dan lugu telah terpesona oleh wajah manis Sakura pada pandangan pertama. Lalu detik berikutnya, hatinya terluka saat ia melihat tatapan Sakura yang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memuja.

Itu membuatnya kesal.

Oke, Sasuke mungkin tampan. Tapi Naruto, dengan segala kerendahan hati yang dimilikinya berani menyatakan, ia lebih keren daripada si brengsek itu.

Dia mungkin pintar, tapi Naruto lebih punya semangat hidup.

Dia berkarisma, tapi hey, tidak adakah yang sadar pesona seorang Naruto yang dipenuhi kesederhanaan? Contohnya: tampang biasa, otak pas-pasan, tinggi…cukup, Uang? adalah lumayan. Buktinya ia selalu bisa membeli semangkuk ramen jumbo saat semua orang memilih makan nasi saat sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. de el el.

Baiklah, sebenarnya siapa yang ia bohongi.

Intinya, Naruto sedang jatuh cinta dan akan memperjuangkan cintanya dengan jalan apapun. Termasuk kekerasan.

Jadi setelah dicekoki dengan berbagai sugesti penuh semangat masa muda, Naruto menantang Sasuke untuk berduel secara jantan. Simple-nya sih berkelahi. Tapi kata duel lebih terdengar…macho. Lagipula menurut yang didengarnya, perempuan sangat menyukai sosok pria yang kuat dan tangguh. Jadi bayangkan reaksi Sakura saat bocah Uchiha itu terkapar tak berdaya di bawah kaki Naruto yang perkasa.

Dia akan jatuh cinta!

Mereka akan jadi sepasang kekasih yang mesra, setiap minggu pergi kencan, pulang sekolah bareng, jangan lupa ciuman sampai jumpa. Kemudian mereka masuk ke universitas yang sama dan segera menikah setelah lulus. Lalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Selesai.

Skenario yang sempurna, kan?

Sayangnya, dalam pertarungan perdana Naruto kalah telak. Begitupun pertarungan selanjutnya.

Dan selanjutnya lagi.

Dan lagi.

KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG BILANG SASUKE ITU JAGO BERKELAHI?!

CURAANGGG!

Untuk orang normal, biasanya mereka akan segera mundur teratur setelah dihajar berkali-kali. Tapi berhubung otak Naruto sedikit berkarat, ia memutuskan untuk terus menantang rivalnya sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Atau sampai Sakura mau menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Jadi bisa dipastikan, aktivitas rutin Namikaze Naruto selanjutnya adalah menantang Uchiha Sasuke berkelahi di taman belakang sekolah saat bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Yang tentu saja kembali dimenangkan Sasuke dengan mudah.

Kuso!

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bosan Naruto?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang masih asyik melahap cup ramen ketiganya dengan penuh semangat. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit tak suka saat tetesan kuah ramen menetes semena-mena dikarenakan cara makan Naruto yang urakan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan makan ramen, ttebbayo!" serunya keras disusul adegan menenggak kuah ramen hingga tetes terakhir dengan penuh kepuasan. Tingkahnya benar-benar mirip pemabuk yang sedang minum sake.

"Maksudku bukan itu, tapi Sasuke. Memang kau tidak bosan menantangnya terus?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti." jawab Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Tidak sampai Sakura menerima cintaku."

"Kau ini."

Kiba menghela napas lelah, bentonya sedikit terlupakan karena ia terlalu terpesona melihat cara makan Naruto yang tak jauh beda dengan sapi. kemiripan itulah yang selalu sukses membuat kiba mual hingga tak berselera makan.

"Apa dengan mengalahkan Sasuke lalu Sakura akan otomatis jatuh cinta padamu? Kau benar-benar naïf jika memang berpikir begitu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang salah dengan cara berpikirmu. Perempuan itu tidak akan langsung jatuh cinta hanya karena kau mengalahkan cowok popular dalam perkelahian. Mereka melihat proses."

"Apapun katamu Kiba. Apapun. Pokoknya aku akan tetap mengalahkan Sasuke dan menjadikan Sakura pacarku. Titik."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

.

.

Sialan. Sialaaannn. Keruntuhan skenario 'hidup bahagianya yang sempurna' kembali terulang.

"Jadi…apa kau mengaku kalah?"

Sosok arogan yang membuat Naruto kesal sepanjang hidupnya kini tengah menduduki perutnya dengan angkuh. Seringai menyebalkan itu juga tak luput dari pandangan Naruto yang mengerang kesakitan.

Uchiha sialan.

Mulutnya terasa asin, sepertinya beberapa gusinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Sudut bibirnya robek dan rahangnya sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya linu. ugh, perutnya juga terasa kram. Walaupun ini perkelahiannya yang kesekian, tapi tetap saja yang namanya kena pukul pasti rasanya SAKIT. Dan matahari yang mulai terbenam tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Menyingkir dariku brengsek!"

"Tidak sampai kau mengatakannya." Wajah Sasuke yang masih dihiasi seringai menyebalkan itu bergerak condong kedepan. Mendekati wajah Naruto yang tampak mengenaskan dengan luka-luka yang mulai membiru. "Katakan."

"Ka-katakan apa?"

Sumpah, Naruto ingin menampar kepalanya sendiri. Sejak kapan wajah Sasuke begitu dekat? Bahkan napas pemuda itu terasa menyapu wajahnya lembut. Jemarinya yang kurus dan pucat membelai luka lebam di pipi Naruto. Dingin. Jarinya terasa dingin. Dan itu diluar perkiraannya. Sentuhan yang dihasilkan jemari itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

"Akui kekalahanmu, Naruto." Suara Sasuke yang lembut terdengar seperti bisikan lirih yang membuat Naruto untuk beberapa saat merasa melayang. Inikah alasan kenapa cewek-cewek dikelasnya begitu terpesona pada si brengsek ini? Karena suaranya?

Tidak! Itu berlebihan!

"Cih, aku belum kalah."

Dan kembali sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Setelah kalimat penolakan itu terucap, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan tanpa ragu menjilat darah yang hampir mengering disudut bibir Naruto.

SEKUHARA!

INI SEKUHARAAA!

Kalau saja bunuh diri dihalalkan, Naruto yang akan pertama kali daftar!

.

.

Disisi lain, Sasuke yang mendapati reaksi Naruto yang berubah kalut dengan wajah merah padam sebagai sesuatu yang menarik.

Ia merasa mendapat mainan baru yang dua kali lebih menyenangkan daripada berurusan dengan gadis-gadis manja kurang kerjaan yang selalu mengejarnya. Tentu saja Sasuke masih suka cewek. Tapi jika dihadapkan dengan sosok dihadapannya yang terlihat manis dengan posisi berbaring pasrah seperti ini, rasanya sasuke tidak keberatan dicap gay.

Dan lagi, ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan rasa bosan yang selalu menderanya mulai saat ini. Mainan barunya akan memastikan hal itu.

.

.

.

Sakura baru melewati gerbang sekolah saat telinganya menangkap jeritan dari suara cempreng menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya setiap saat.. Naruto, pemuda serampangan yang jauh dari kritera lelaki idamannya benar-benar membuatnya muak dengan pernyataan cinta memalukan yang selalu gencar dilakukan pemuda itu.

"BERISIK!"

BUAGHH!

Ugh.

Dan pemandangan yang rutin terjadi pun kembali terlihat. Sakura yang terganggu, melancarkan aksi pukulan telak dikepala yang langsung membuat Naruto terkapar ditengah tanah lapang. Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda itu diam tak bergerak membuat Sakura yakin si kuning itu sudah menyerah. Sembari menghembuskan napas lega, Sakura kembali berjalan. Di hari yang sepagi ini, ia harus buang-buang tenaga hanya untuk melayani tingkah konyol temannya yang satu ini. Padahal hari masih panjang. Sakura merasa tidak sanggup mengikuti seluruh kegiatan sekolah sampai hari kelulusan jika hal ini terus berlanjut.

"Sa-Sakura-chan~" panggil Naruto dengan suara yang seperti ingin mengajak berdamai.

"APA?"

"Aku…masih menyukaimu, kan?"

"Hah?!"

"Benar! Aku memang masih sangat menyukaimu. Ya kan, Sakura? Benar, kan? haha, Sudah pasti begitu, kan?"

"Apa…kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit cemas. Mungkin pukulannya tadi sedikit terlalu keras. Saraf Naruto pasti ada yang putus. Buktinya tingkahnya jauh lebih aneh dari biasanya.

Lebih mengerikan.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Ahahaha."

"Baiklah…err…kau yakin tidak mau mampir ke ruang kesehatan dulu?" tanyanya lagi. Hanya ingin memastikan kinerja otak cowok berambut kuning itu masih sinkron. Bisa gawat kalau Naruto tiba-tiba gila karena otaknya rusak. Sakura bisa jadi tersangka utama rusaknya otak Naruto itu.

Sekarang ia menyesal selalu memukul kepala Naruto saat kesal. Seharusnya Sakura menyerang dada cowok itu! Biar aman. Kalau paru-paru atau organ dalam rusak, setidaknya banyak donor organ tersedia dirumah sakit terdekat. Kalau otak? Bisa berabe urusannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan."

Lihat? ada yang salah. Naruto tidak pernah setenang ini. Dia selalu berisik, ribut-ribut tak jelas dan suka bikin onar. Dan melihat Naruto kalem begini justru membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Sakura bersumpah untuk tidak memukul kepala naruto lagi.

"Ba-baiklah," gumam Sakura sedikit tidak yakin. Ditengah rasa takut yang mencekam, Sakura melihat sosok pucat berambut hitam dengan tatanan rambut emo yang sedikit berantakan melewati gerbang masuk dengan acuh. Dalam hati, Sakura merasa lega. Kalau berhadapan dengan Sasuke, mungkin Naruto akan bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

Sakura akan langsung membuat keduri kalau Naruto kembali menjadi pribadinya yang biasa: urakan, biang onar dan preman wanna be. Anehnya, Naruto yang juga mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura langsung berubah kaku.

Dan Sakura berani sumpah, ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto memucat sebelum akhirnya merah padam saat pandangan pemuda itu bersirobok dengan mata kelam milik Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian tanpa pamit. Itu tak biasa. Sangat tidak biasa. Terlebih wajah Sasuke yang berjalan melewatinya tampak menikmati pemandangan Naruto yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi memasuki gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

jadi…yang tadi itu apa?

.

.

.

end

.

.

author notes: wahahahaha…otak korslet! otak gue korslet!

percintaan antar lelaki itu…sesuatu banget ya. wahahahahahaha #plakk!

.

.

.

**omake**

.

.

"Na~ru~to~"

Suara panggilan dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat mendayu-dayu itu kontan membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Ia tentu saja tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi di tengah kelas yang sepi, karena hampir semua murid telah meninggalkan kelas 10 menit yang lalu menuju rumah masing-masing. Suara yang diperdengarkan pemuda yang sepantaran dengannya itu jadi terasa dua kali lebih mengerikan.

Dan karena hal itu juga Naruto memutuskan mengutuk wali kelasnya, Kakashi sensei, yang dengan tega menyuruhnya membawa kertas hasil ujian hari ini sehingga ia harus pulang terlambat dan berhadapan dengan si Uchiha bungsu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke masih ada di sekolah.

Dan sekarang Naruto ketakutan…

"Kenapa tidak datang ke taman belakang?"

Suara yang lembut itu kini terdengar di belakang telinganya. Napasnya yang hangat membelai tengkuk Naruto dengan cara yang membuatnya…berdebar-debar.

Coret yang terakhir! Coret kata yang terakhir! Naruto sama sekali tidak berdebar-debar, ia hanya sedikit…gugup. Ayolah, ini hanya Sasuke. Si teme ini tidak mungkin membuatnya berdebar-debar. Kalau Sakura sih, iya.

"aku menunggumu."

Gulp.

Bisikan lirih itu membuat Naruto makin tercekat. Napas hangat yang kini menggelitik lehernya lambat laun membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu merasa…terangsang.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Jangan bodoh! Naruto masih suka cewek, masih doyan buah dada juga dan tetep demen ngintip celana dalam cewek sekelasnya. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Tidak. Merasakan. Apapun.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Glek.

Atmosfir disekitar mereka terasa berat dan mencekam. Napas hangat Sasuke yang menggelitik tengkuknya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Naruto memilih bertemu Sadako. Setidaknya hantu perempuan berambut panjang itu tidak akan berbisik di samping telinganya dengan suara merdu dan seksi seperti ini.

Naruto menelan ludah lalu menggeleng keras. Rasanya ada yang salah dari kalimat barusan. Lagipula Sadako terdengar menyeramkan. Dan ada satu fakta kecil: Naruto takut hantu.

"A-aku harus pulang cepat."

Sial! Kenapa suaranya jadi tersendat begini?!

"Mau kuantar? Sopirku menunggu dibawah."

Sialan Uchiha dan kekayaannya. Naruto mungkin kere, tapi dia tidak semiskin itu sampai mau numpang di mobil si teme ini! Big NO. Dan lagi, sebebal apapun Naruto, ia tahu pasti akan sangat berbahaya jika dirinya mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke kali ini.

Firasat tidak pernah bohong.

"Ti-tidak perlu," gumam Naruto sembari membereskan buku-bukunya dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan si Uchiha ini lebih lama. Tapi tangannya kembali kaku saat dada Sasuke bersentuhan dengan punggungnya. Hangat. Dan lembut. Naruto kembali merasakan perutnya tergelitik oleh sensasi asing yang menyenangkan.

"Kau menghindariku?"

Kali ini Sasuke lebih berani. Ia dengan sengaja mengusapkan bibir tipisnya disepanjang daun telinga Naruto. Meninggalkan jejak panas yang membuat kulit tan itu makin menggelap. Jantung Naruto seakan tak tertolong lagi.

GYAAAAA

INI PELECEHAN! PELECEHAAANNNN!

SIAPAPUN…TOLOOOONNNGGGGG!


End file.
